Silence and Motion
by heartplace
Summary: For one so complicated such as Uchiha Sasuke, what is there really to be said but a sentence? These are fifty that look at the soul and heart [or absence of?] sleeping inside this man. [implied SasuSaku]


SILENCE AND MOTION: Uchiha Sasuke in Fifty Sentences  
by heartplace

* * *

A/N: One day I stumbled on the 1character community over at Livejournal, and really wanted to claim Sasuke as my subject for fifty one-word themed sentences. However, he's always taken. Oh well, it doesn't stop me from writing on him anyhow XD This leans toward SasuSaku, and there's character death in it as well. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, its characters, plot, etc. They all belong to their creator, Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

#01 - Speak:

Sasuke prefers not to speak most of the time not because he has nothing to say, but rather because he believes he will say the wrong thing.

#02 - Touch:

The sensation of steel in one hand and the warmth of blood in the other had been his favorite kind of contact; he wasn't raised any other way.

#03 - Memory:

Even during his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke still recalled the noises Naruto made while slurping ramen.

#04 - Vanilla:

Had things not occured the way they did that fateful night, Sasuke would have had the chance to give his mother the gift of vanilla seeds he bought earlier that day.

#05 - Chocolate:

If Sasuke could master one jutsu for every box of chocolate that a girl has foolishy given him, he would've rivaled Kakashi's knowledge by now.

#06 - Ways and Means:

Sasuke never let himself imagine another way to accomplish his ambition; he never did like feeling stupid.

#07 - Belief:

To have faith in people in useless, Sasuke reasoned, for the only worthy relations were those with tangible results: power, death, destruction.

#08 - Linger:

During the insufferably hot nights of summer in the Hidden Sound, mirages of pink hair and red dresses often materialized in front of Sasuke's exhausted, bloodshot eyes.

#09 - Illuminance:

Sasuke's light at the end of the tunnel still shines; faintly, stubbornly, bitterly it glimmers.

#10 - Ornament:

Sakura's heart and Naruto's trust were ornaments that many thought Sasuke was unworthy of wearing; he has never agreed nor disagreed with this.

#11 - Coup de foudre:

Sasuke feels that he shouldn't have been as suprised as he was when he stepped into Konoha for the first time in years and was promptly met by a hospital bed.

#12 - Archway:

Despite what others thought, Sasuke was aware that he could indeed turn back once stepping through Konoha's gates; he just didn't; at least, not for a time.

#13 - Fate:

"Being an avenger isn't Sasuke-kun's destiny...it's his choice, and..his responsibility."

#14 - Pulse:

To be honest, Sasuke didn't know whether Itachi, twisted and vile had he been for so long, even had a pulse to be stopped anymore.

#15 - Envelope:

Sasuke later received all of Sakura's previously unsent, tear-stained letters in one envelope, for she wasn't sure she could stand writing out his name more than once.

#16 - Cold:

Regardless of the many times his chakra burned inside of him as he released fire jutsu, his heart remained frozen over for a good portion of his life.

#17 - Need:

Outloud, he told Sakura that she needn't worry about him; inside, he wanted to say that she needn't lower herself to his level of life.

#18 - Drunk:

Sasuke was never the type to recklessly drink, but he was sure that he shattered all myths when, upon his return to Konoha, he found the Uchiha property sold.

#19 - Mask:

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke doesn't hide behind masks, for they are fake; he hides behind the very real burdens of oaths and ambitions.

#20 - Rose:

Sasuke has never liked roses for they taunt him with promises of beauty and gentleness; sneer at him from behind their thorns.

#21 - Two:

For everything he's suffered through, Sasuke feels as if he's lead two lives already.

#22 - Fresh:

Sasuke finds it vaguely amusing, partly endearing, that after so many years, Sakura still uses Floral Green shampoo; some part of his mutated senses could still recall her fresh scent as she buried her face in his chest, the early morning sunlight streaming into the bedroom.

#23 - Bribe:

One would have to do much more than bribe Sasuke to admit that he had gone over to Sakura's place that night because of his own volition--nothing else.

#24 - Error:

It's taken Sasuke more time than was really necessary to realize that his errors weren't things that he did--they were the things he had failed to do.

#25 - Appetite:

Sasuke is slowly re-learning the true meaning of "appetite"; he hasn't been associating the word with anything other than vengeance for so long.

#26 - Refrain:

Sasuke now understands why it was so difficult for Sakura to control her love for him; it was just the same as trying to dam up all of his hate for Itachi.

#27 - Family:

He hated himself for wanting, desperately wanting, to replace his deceased clan with Team 7.

#28 - Grieve:

Never in his wildest dreams did Sasuke imagine that he would feel more grief for Sakura than he did for his parents.

#29 - Vapor:

There was no mistaking the shape of the vapor that arose when Sasuke's mythical fire flowers met Kakashi's water dragon during the retrieval mission; the very makeup of the steam seemed to echo lost nostalgia and defeated disappointment.

#30 - Tea:

Sasuke searched over seven tea shops upon his return, and yet none still selled the kind his father loved so much.

#31 - Medicine:

The irony of Sakura's many discoveries in medicine not being able to save her in the end breaks Sasuke--it snaps him in two and grinds him down in the manner reminiscent of a mortar and pestle.

#32 - Moth:

The day Sasuke comes to collect his things from his old house, a moth emerges, disproving Sasuke's belief that nothing could have life in that building since.

#33 - Perfect:

Sasuke is about as perfect as a circle is sharp.

#34 - Rope:

Konoha is a tightly wound rope of memories and feelings deeply tied within him; Naruto and Sakura are its threads.

#35 - Wind:

In the days when he was free (the days when the sun never seemed to set), there was nothing he liked more than running through the fields with his big brother on a breezy day, the tall grass ruffling at their feet.

#36 - Crossroads:

Even after he had returned and Sakura finally claimed his heart, body and soul, she remained an ANBU; Sasuke thinks that if perhaps he had not taken the wrong path at the crossroads of his life, she would not have been moved to such a decision, and that she wouldn't have been taken from him.

#37 - Summer:

It wasn't until the third summer after he returned that he recognized colors for what they were again; scents and sensations for what they were meant to be once more.

#38 - Candy:

Sasuke never liked candy; however, he brought himself to accept all the boxes left at his hospital bedside.

#39 - Photograph:

Come to think of it, he has never liked photographs either--in a matter of seconds they bring back faces and emotions he has spent years trying to do away with.

#40 - Spoon:

As a child, Sasuke was convinced that he could bend spoons with his mind, and thus practiced many days to accomplish this; it was the one thing he had never seen Itachi achieve.

#41 - Forest:

For a year after Sakura died, Sasuke made a habit of staying in the forest for long stretches of time--being among the sunshine streaming through the branches and surrounded by wildflowers (all the while away from scrutinizing eyes), he felt closest to her.

#42 - Mirror:

He goes many days at a time without looking in a mirror; he doesn't need to anymore, for he's come to understand himself and his life inside out.

#43 - Smoke:

Sasuke has recently taken up smoking; not to be suave or to gain anything--it's more of a habit that helps distracts him from things and people he does not want to deal with.

#44 - Shine:

The flames of his jutsu did not shine with the wheels of ambition, but rather the glimmer of wanting to protect those around him.

#45 - Balloon:

Sometimes, Sasuke dreams himself as a young boy again, holding a single balloon and being lifted by it far into the distance, into a new world completely different from the one he lives in.

#46 - Vine:

The buildings in the Sound Country were always covered by overgrown vines; once in a while, if he looked hard enough, Sasuke could have sworn he could find a method of escape interlaced within their patterns.

#47 - Butterfly:

He is surprised that the image of Sakura dying in his arms is not the clearest one he remembers; instead, it is the memory of her dancing in the grass, chasing butterflies in their childhood that remains brightest.

#48 - Gloves:

No pair of gloves could've protected him from the scalding burns of all the betrayal and death he had seen at such a young age.

#49 - Venom:

To him, people's words and looks towards him never seemed like poison; instead, it was knowing that he deserved all that treatment that burned him inside.

#50 - Remain:

He traces his fingers among the markings of the memorial of his loved ones; the feel of their names remaining on his skin, the ghosts of their lives engraved in his mind.

---

_and the most beautiful people in this world_

_are the ones_

_who never know it_

* * *


End file.
